Bath Time!
by xtremekiiwii
Summary: Kurama and Hiei take a bath together. *splash* What are they doing in there? HxK *One-Shot* *Lemon*


_**Summary;**__ Kurama and Hiei take a bath together. *splash* What are they doing in there?_

_**Disclaimer;**__ Everything is of the creation of Yoshihiro Togashi-sama. Everything but the plot of course. ;)_

_**Notes;**__ I found it! Here's a yaoi I wrote a while back. I hope you enjoy it! :D_

- - -

"Hiei, just come inside," Kurama said, "You're wet and covered in mud!"

"Hn." Hiei was being stubborn today, as usual.

"Hiei…" the redhead sighed.

He reached out and grabbed Hiei by the clack and pulled him inside. Well, tried too. The fire-demon held tightly onto the tree.

"Damn it, Kurama! Leave me be!" he yelled.

"But you'll get sick!" the fox retorted.

"I'm a fire-demon; I don't care."

Kurama did one more tug and Hiei came tumbling inside, landing right on top of Kurama. Blood rose to their faces as how close they came, their noses almost touching, but still so close. They had only admitted their love to each other, only but a week ago. They haven't gotten used to living with each other, yet they are okay with it. Emerald eyes bore into ruby irises as they narrowed playfully and a small smirked danced its way to Hiei's lips. Taking advantage of the closeness, he lowered himself, his warm lips settling upon pink ones.

Each other's tongues roamed each others mouths, savoring the taste and feel of it. Their hands traveled over each other, caressing every bit of skin and flesh. Hiei smiled as small moans escaped Kurama's throat. He wanted to pleasure his fox more, so he reached to un-zip Kurama's pants. The redhead's eyes widened and he pushed the fire-demon away, his breaths were shorted to gasps.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Not yet, ittoshi," Kurama said, "First lets wash up, you've gotten mud all over me!"

He reached to remove his shirt.

"Hn."

Kurama looked over to Hiei. The fire-demon wasn't moving, just his hands stuffed in his pockets and head turned off to look off to the side.

"Hiei…"

"What?"

"You need a bath!"

"Hn!" Kurama laughed at how stubborn Hiei was being. He threw his shirt into the hamper and walked over to Hiei.

"What do _you_ want?" Hiei asked, annoyed.

"I want _you_ to take a bath," Kurama replied.

"No!"

"Why?"

"I don't do water."

"Well, what if I took one with you?"

An evil yet playful smiled made its way upon Hiei's lips.

"Fine."

Kurama smiled and pulled Hiei into the bathroom. He hummed happily to himself as he began to remove Hiei's cloak and shirt, revealing the fire-demon's well-carved chest and abdomen. The redhead sighed at the sight of the godly body that stood before his verdant orbs.

"Like what you see?" Hiei played.

"Very," Kurama leaned to kiss Hiei's neck, nipping at it playfully. The koorime smiled and brushed the strands of crimson hair from Kurama's forehead and planted a small kiss there.

The fox giggled and went over to start the water. Hiei began to remove his pants, so when Kurama turned around, blood immediately rose to his cheeks as his eyes viewed the sight of Hiei's smooth ass. He quickly turned away, removing his own pants and checking the temperature of the water. He turned off the tap when it was just right and dipped in. The redhead ran his slender fingers over the surface of the water. "Ah… This feel so good," he sighed and sunk a bit lower. "Come, Hiei, join me." He had a sweet grin spread across his beautiful face. Hiei went ahead and joined Kurama in the tub.

The fox began laughing lightly, "Hiei, don't be so tense. It's just water," he poked Hiei's button nose, playfully.

"Hn," he splashed water on the fox.

In response, Kurama took Hiei by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall, kissing him once more. It was only a tad bit more passionate than the last, but to them, it was beautiful. Their muscles explored the other once more, and their hands gilded over each other's bodies more smoothly without the extra skin called clothing. Soft moans escaped their throats and they parted their kiss to breathe. Their breaths came in short, raspy gasps. While Kurama caught his breath, Hiei plotted his sexy revenge. It was Kurama's turn to be captured by his lover. But instead of a kiss, there was something more.

The redhead cried cries of pure pleasure as his fire-demon inserted himself and thrust himself into his fox's body. Sweat trickled down their bodies as they expressed their love to each other. Nothing mattered to either of them, as long as they were in each others arms.

"Hiei! Yes!" Kurama cried, tears coming to his eyes, falling over his flushed cheeks from the pleasurable pain Hiei gave him. He joined into the rhythm with Hiei. The Hiei removed his from Kurama's. The redhead pouted, then bent over Hiei, splashing water all over the floor. The fox lower himself into the water, taking Hiei's semi-erected member into his mouth. He held his breath as long as he could. Sucking on it, enjoying the very taste of it. The very feel of it. The redhead then threw his head back, taking in a big breath of air. He looked at his fire-demon.

Hiei's face was flushed, but he wore a smile. Kurama smiled as well, and drew up against Hiei and draped his arms around him, licking his jaw-bone.

The fire-demon shuddered at the touch and then relaxed and whispered into Kurama's ear, "Pleasure me more, koi," and licked his earlobe, earning a small moan. The redhead smiled and pushed Hiei against the wall once more, trailing down small kisses on his chest. Nipping at it a bit, leaving tiny love-bites all around.

Hiei smirked, "Come on Kurama, I know for a fact you can do better than this." Kurama straightened up a bit.

"Just remember, you asked for this," he said, pushing himself into Hiei's body. They moved their bodies in sync.

"More, fox! More!" Hiei screamed.

The fox, had no complain and complied, giving Hiei the love and pleasure that they both wanted. Water splashed all around, wetting their bodies even more as well as the floor. They splashed around until they screamed out their climax together.

- - -

Shiori drove into the driveway of her home and parked the car. She got out, unlocked the door and stepped inside, locking it once more. She removed her coat and shoes and placed her purse on the small table beside the door.

Then she heard a scream.

'Shuuichi!' she thought and dashed upstairs. Shiori burst into her son's room. Seeing as he wasn't there, she went to the bathroom and knocked very loudly on the door.

"Shuuichi! Is everything alright?" she asked, worry was evident in her voice.

Kurama poked his head from underwater, "Kaasan? Yes, everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

" Yes, I'm fine, just turned the water temperature a bit too high and it surprised me," he quickly lied, "Sorry to worry you," he apologized.

The door cracked open, but Kurama jumped out of the tub and closed the door. "Please Kaasan! I have nothing on!" he exclaimed. Shiori immediately felt the blood rise to her face.

"Ah! Gomen ne!" she cried and went back downstairs.

Kurama looked back to Hiei, who had a smirk on his face.

"No Hiei, this time we _will_ take a bath," he said.

"Hn."

Later…

"That was crazy."

"That was awesome. We should do that more often."

"Hiei!"

"What?"

Kurama shook his head and smiled. Then he glanced back at the clock. 11:37. 'I should get to bed…' he noted.

"Kurama."

"Hm?" "When can we do that again? You know, in the tub."

"When Kaasan isn't around. We don't need her walking in on us like she almost did today!"

They laughed a bit, and fell into silence. The moon shone brightly through the single window, luminating both of their serine faces.

"Okay, but you better make up for those wasted days."

They laughed once more.

- - -

_Mhm, I hope you enjoyed that. Please review, 'cause those make me really happy! :DD_

_-XK_


End file.
